A large display screen of a mobile terminal has become a trend. In the related art, manufacturers realize the large display screen by continuously enlarging the size of the mobile terminal. As the size of the mobile terminal becomes larger and larger, it is inconvenient for a user to take along, which reduces portability of the mobile terminal.